


Охота на омегу

by Die_Glocke



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gally Being an Asshole, M/M, Omega Thomas, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ньют думал, что уж на этот раз точно выиграет Охоту, но из-за досадной случайности победа и приз в виде омеги достались Гэлли. Правда, такой исход Охоты мало кого устроил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на омегу

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский взгляд на омегаверс, Ньют - альфа, Томас - совершенно не трепетная омега, Гэлли - мудак, просто мудак.  
> Спасибо моей альфа-группе (pun intended!), которая читала текст микроскопическими кусочками и махала помпонами. Я очень ценю вашу поддержку.

Ньют остановился на перекрестке, чтобы перевести дыхание: теперь, когда до цели оставалось всего ничего, можно было позволить себе короткую передышку перед последним рывком. Лабиринт, естественно, за прошедший с предыдущей Охоты месяц изменился до неузнаваемости, но на этот раз Ньюта словно вело по хитросплетениям коридоров какое-то чутье, подсказывая кратчайший путь.

Впрочем, зачем себя обманывать? Ньют совершенно точно знал, что это было не «какое-то чутье», а инстинкты альфы, который впервые за несколько месяцев почувствовал совместимого партнера. Уже давно Охота не вызывала у Ньюта такого жгучего желания победить.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и долгих выдохов, Ньют почувствовал, как покалывание в боку начинает проходит. Пора было решать, куда двигаться дальше. Инстинкт советовал повернуть в правый коридор, хотя логика подсказывала, что делать этого не стоит: правый коридор вел к центру Лабиринта, а омеги обычно бежали от центра в поисках выхода.

После секундного размышления Ньют все-таки повернул направо, в первый раз за долгое время позволив инстинктам себя вести. 

Омега обнаружился в самом сердце Лабиринта. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене. Ньюту доводилось видеть, как омеги буквально вжимались в стену от страха, но поза этого была совершенно расслабленной. Он напомнил Ньюту принцессу, меланхолично ожидающую исхода дуэли двух влюбленных в нее рыцарей.

Ньют тряхнул головой, пытаясь прогнать непрошеную ассоциацию: вот кем-кем, а трепетными принцессами омеги точно не были. Скажи такое вслух — и рискуешь получить в челюсть.

Омега поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на Ньюта. Тот весь сжался в предвкушении удачной Охоты. Ньют сделал шаг вперед, готовясь преодолеть разделявшее их расстояние, но тут поврежденную ногу прострелила острая боль. Скорчившись у стены, Ньют увидел, как из коридора напротив выходит Гэлли.

Омега напрягся: он явно не ожидал появления второго альфы. Ухмыльнувшись, Гэлли не спеша направился к нему. Бежать омеге было некуда: из одного коридора к нему приближался Гэлли, а во втором был Ньют, броситься к которому не позволяли правила Охоты. При любом раскладе Гэлли выходил победителем.

Схватив омегу за шкирку, Гэлли попытался заставить его принять позу подчинения, но в ответ получил удар коленом в пах, а потом еще один — кулаком в челюсть. Омега задумчиво посмотрел на скорчившегося на песке Гэлли, будто что-то прикидывая, потом перевел взгляд на Ньюта и сказал:

— Выведи меня отсюда.

Ньют, с трудом выпрямившись и перенеся вес на здоровую ногу, покачал головой.

— Нельзя. Ты должен выйти с ним.

Потому что тот факт, что Гэлли сейчас валялся на песке у ног давшего ему отпор омеги, ровным счетом ничего не значил. Ньют только что потерпел поражение в очередной Охоте.

Из Лабиринта выходили гуськом, как и полагается: сначала Гэлли, за ним омега, а последним шел все еще прихрамывающий Ньют. Встречавший у ворот Алби при виде этой процессии нахмурился и вопросительно посмотрел на Ньюта, но тот лишь покачал головой: не сейчас. Алби едва заметно кивнул и подозвал к себе омегу, чтобы показать ему Глэйд.

Ньюту было как-то неловко называть про себя нового парня просто омегой, но принятое в Глэйде прозвище «Чайник» ему не слишком подходило, а своего имени он, скорее всего, не помнил. Перед тем как отправить омег в Лабиринт, их накачивали какой-то дрянью, чтобы сфокусировать на Охоте, и память после этого отшибало напрочь. Не навсегда, конечно, но первые сутки омеги были дезориентированы.

Конечно, толковый альфа помогал облегчить адаптацию, и именно поэтому Ньют волновался за новичка: Гэлли он бы и хомячка не доверил, не то что новенького омегу. Временами Ньют (да и не только он) удивлялся, как Гэлли вообще умудрился попасть вместе с ними в этот блядский Ноев ковчег — кому-то ведь пришла в голову светлая мысль обогатить его ДНК генофонд возрожденного человечества.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил подошедший Минхо. За его спиной привычно маячил Бен.

Ньют невольно поморщился, как будто увидел что-то неприятное. Обычно сложившиеся пары его не раздражали, ему вообще было вполне комфортно в одиночестве (хотя оно и противоречило той цели, с которой его запихнули в Глэйд), но сейчас Минхо с Беном заставляли его еще сильнее ощутить горечь поражения.

— Нога случилась, — процедил Ньют сквозь зубы. — А потом случился Гэлли.

— Ну, может, на следующей Охоте повезет? — наивно предположил Бен.

— Все не так просто, Бенни, — вздохнул Ньют, заработав понимающий взгляд Минхо. — Если Алби будет меня искать — я у Клинта и Джеффа.

С этими словами он похромал прочь от Лабиринта.

Ньют прятался с у Клинта с Джеффом остаток дня, делая вид, что помогает перебирать аптечку, пока остальные готовились к вечернему празднику. Ближе к закату начали подтягиваться глэйдеры за регулярной инъекцией, и Ньюта запрягли помогать уже по-настоящему.

— Его зовут Томас, — как бы между прочим сказал Минхо, беря протянутую шприц-ручку.

— Кого? — нарочито-рассеянно спросил Ньют.

— Новенького, — с раздраженным вздохом ответил Минхо и отошел в сторону, чтобы не задерживать очередь. Когда Ньют выдал последний шприц, он продолжил: — Поговори с ним сегодня на празднике.

— Думаю, сегодня на празднике он будет занят знакомством со своим альфой.

— А я думаю, это ты сегодня на празднике будешь занят. Жалостью к себе, — парировал Минхо, с трудом подавляя желание отвесить Ньюту подзатыльник, чтобы выбить из него дурь. — Гэлли дела нет до омеги, он это сделал ради самоутверждения и тебе назло. А Томаса гораздо больше интересует другой альфа.

— Да ну? — не поверил Ньют.

— Сам у него спроси, если не веришь, — пожал плечами Минхо. — Будь альфой, твою мать.

— Охуеть, — мрачно сказал Ньют. — И ты, Брут. Только этого мне не хватало.

Он, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что Минхо сам не верит в эту чушь про «быть альфой», а просто пытается его спровоцировать, но все равно было неприятно. Ньюту претила сама идея того, что кого-то по умолчанию считают более сильным или авторитетным только из-за роли, которая отведена ему в построении нового общества, — причем роли сугубо биологического характера.

В одном Минхо оказался прав — Гэлли действительно не было никакого дела до омеги, потому что на праздник он не явился вовсе. Томас сидел в одиночестве, и причина была явно не в том, что другие глэйдеры не хотели с ним общаться. Скорее всего, он дал им понять, что ему нужно личное пространство — вполне естественное желание для омеги в первый день в Глэйде. Обычно, конечно, в это личное пространство был допущен победивший в Охоте альфа, но тут случай явно был особый.

— Если не хочешь разговаривать с ним как Ньют, пойди и поговори с ним как мой заместитель, — сказал Алби, невесть откуда появившийся у Ньюта за спиной. Ньют даже вздрогнул от неожиданности — нервы ни к черту. — Выясни, как у него дела, не нужна ли помощь.

Ньют попытался было что-то ему возразить, но Алби, не обратив на это ни малейшего внимания, продолжил:

— Это сейчас был не совет.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — ответил Ньют, не оборачиваясь.

Алби положил руку ему на плечо и подбадривающе сжал.

— Я делаю то, что будет лучше для Глэйда. И для тебя заодно.

Ньют дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку Алби, но пререкаться не стал и направился к Томасу.

— Как прошел первый день? — спросил Ньют, усаживаясь на безопасном расстоянии от Томаса. Хотелось сесть поближе, но сейчас это было не лучшим решением.

— Насыщенно, — ответил Томас, не глядя на Ньюта.

— Что-нибудь вспомнил?

— Да, свое имя. Меня зовут Томас, кстати.

— Я в курсе. А я Ньют.

— Да, я тоже в курсе.

— Только имя — и все? — после неловкой минутной паузы спросил Ньют, неосознанно придвигаясь ближе к Томасу.

— Ты имеешь в виду глобальную катастрофу, смертоносный вирус, генетические эксперименты и программу по возрождению человечества? Это я тоже вспомнил, хотя лучше бы не вспоминал. Перспектива возрождать человечество на пару с Гэлли меня совсем не радует, — с горечью сказал Томас.

— Прости. Это я виноват.

— Что это было там, в Лабиринте? — спросил Томас, поднимая голову и глядя Ньюту в глаза. — Ты вдруг решил, что я недостаточно для тебя хорош? Мне показалось...

— Да не в этом дело, — поспешно перебил его Ньют, мысленно проклиная себя: ну как он мог об этом не подумать.

Конечно, многие представления об альфах и омегах были мифами, но некоторые — те, которые советник Пейдж накрепко вдолбила в голову всем альфам, прежде чем их отправили в Глэйд, — были правдой. Например, омеги очень болезненно переживали, когда альфа сначала проявлял интерес, а потом быстро терял его. А Томаса, как он наверняка подумал, за день отвергли сразу двое альф.

— А в чем тогда?

— У меня проблемы с ногой, — пояснил Ньют. — Получил травму на одной из Охот. Напоминает о себе в самые неподходящие моменты, как сегодня, например. А Гэлли этим воспользовался.

— Я только не могу понять — зачем, — удивился Томас. — Я же ему не нужен. Ему, по-моему, вообще омега не нужен.

— Затем, что он мудак.

Томас с понимающим видом кивнул.

— А я могу подать жалобу на то, что мне достался альфа-мудак?

— Можешь, конечно, — с деланной беззаботностью ответил Ньют, наклонился к Томасу и доверительным шепотом сообщил: — Но тогда тебя, скорее всего, отсеют из программы, а мне этого не хотелось бы.

Омег было больше, чем альф (эксперименты не всегда идут по плану, оправдывался ПОРОК; вспышка неконтролируемого вируса, судя по всему, мало чему его научила), поэтому за них особо не держались. А вот «дефицитные» альфы вылетали из программы, только если случалось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, поэтому в Глэйде оставили и травмированного Ньюта, и Гэлли, явно не претендующего на звание всеобщего любимчика.

— Скорее всего? Это значит, что шанс есть?

— Это значит, что прецедентов не было, — покачал головой Ньют. — До тебя система работала без сбоев.

— Какая система? — непонимающе переспросил Томас.

Ньют удивленно нахмурился. То ли омегам по какой-то причине рассказывали не все, то ли к Томасу еще не до конца вернулась память.

— Суть Охоты в том, что омегу первым находит самый подходящий ему альфа, — начал объяснять Ньют. — При высокой совместимости инстинкты приведут его к омеге быстрее, чем менее совместимых или несовместимых альф. И, в общем-то, до сегодняшнего дня это прекрасно работало.

— Но... — подсказал Томас, когда Ньют замолчал.

— Но потом меня подвела нога, а Гэлли повел себя как... как Гэлли, — Ньют явно хотел выразиться покрепче, но передумал. — Будь на его месте, например, Минхо, он бы к тебе и близко не подошел, заметив меня.

— Что-то этот Гэлли нравится мне все меньше, — пробурчал Томас, срывая травинку и накручивая ее на палец, чтобы чем-то занять руки. Ньют с полминуты завороженно смотрел на его длинные пальцы, потом несколько раз растерянно моргнул, понимая, что мысли направляются совсем не в то русло, в которое следует, и продолжил разговор:

— Добро пожаловать в клуб. Ты, кстати, прав насчет того, что ему не нужен омега — в том смысле, в котором он нужен остальным альфам.

— А в каком тогда смысле он ему нужен? Ну, зачем-то же он перешел тебе дорогу?

— Для статуса, наверное, — предположил Ньют. — Не могу утверждать наверняка, но, по-моему, Гэлли думает, что если у альфы нет омеги — то он неудачник.

— У тебя нет омеги, — сказал Томас, явно без всякого подтекста, просто констатируя факт.

— Нет, — согласился Ньют. — Потому что омега — это не статус. Отсутствие омеги не мешает мне быть правой рукой Алби. Омега — это равноправный партнер, а не экзотический питомец, которым хвастаются перед соседями. И, если бы не Гэлли, он бы у меня уже был.

— Так мы можем с этим что-то сделать, или нет? — нетерпеливо спросил Томас, судя по всему, окончательно убедившись в том, что Ньют действительно потерпел поражение в Охоте ненамеренно и не прочь был все переиграть.

— Есть один способ, — кивнул Ньют. — Я могу бросить Гэлли вызов и оспорить результаты Охоты.

— И что дальше? Соберется какая-нибудь... комиссия альф? Или будет решать ПОРОК?

— Нет никакой комиссии альф, — рассмеялся Ньют. — А ПОРОК не вмешивается в наши внутренние дела, приучают нас к самостоятельности. Будет новая Охота, которую мне придется выиграть.

— Только и всего? Не понимаю тогда, в чем проблема. Ты меня уже один раз нашел, просто случился форс-мажор.

— И нет никаких гарантий, что он не случится снова. Эта идиотская нога может разболеться в любой момент. А закинуться обезболивающим перед Охотой я не могу, оно притупляет инстинкты.

Томас замолчал, что-то прикидывая.

— Тогда нам нужна фора, — наконец, триумфально объявил он. — Какое-нибудь преимущество, которое позволит выиграть время.

— Скорее всего, это против правил, — попытался охладить его пыл Ньют.

— Правила не обязательно нарушать, их можно обойти. К тому же, ты сам сказал — прецедентов не было.

Ньют покачал головой: идея все еще казалась ему сомнительной. С другой стороны, терять им было нечего, а вот шанс что-то приобрести хоть и призрачный, но был.

— Надо посоветоваться с Алби и Минхо, — решил Ньют. — Может, они что-нибудь придумают.

— Думаешь, они захотят нам помогать? — засомневался Томас.

— Поверь мне, — хитро улыбнулся Ньют, вспоминая, как Минхо и Алби чуть ли силой не заставили его поговорить с Томасом.

— Надо их найти, — решительно сказал Томас, поднимаясь.

— Стоять, — осадил его Ньют, схватил за рукав и дернул, заставляя Томаса сесть обратно. —Успеется. Не порти людям праздник, нам тут нечасто удается повеселиться.

— Давишь авторитетом, альфа? — ухмыльнулся Томас.

— Все еще уверен, что со хочешь со мной связаться?

— Да, только для сначала тебе придется за мной побегать, — подмигнул Томас.

Ньют рассмеялся, впервые за этот длинный день окончательно расслабляясь.

— Пойдем к костру, — предложил он. — Надеюсь, у Фрайпана еще осталась какая-нибудь еда.

— Отличная идея, — моментально просиял Томас. — Я только сейчас понял, что зверски хочу есть.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Ньют, поднимаясь и протягивая Томасу руку. — Это значит, что из организма выходит дрянь, которой тебя с утра накачали.

Когда Томас взял предложенную руку, Ньют впервые ощутил тепло его ладони и подумал, что они все-таки приняли правильное решение.

Вставший с утра пораньше Ньют осторожно пробирался между спящих тел. С каждым новым омегой гамаков в Глэйде становилось все меньше, а пристегнутых друг к другу парных спальников — все больше. Сексуального подтекста, кстати, в этом был минимум, гораздо более важным для сложившихся пар было чувство защищенности и комфорта.

Томас, естественно, спал в гамаке чуть в стороне от остальных глэйдеров. Где эту ночь провел Гэлли, Ньют не знал и знать не хотел. Скорее всего, уединился в дальнем углу рощицы, которую глэйдеры гордо называли лесом, чтобы обдумать последствия спонтанных поступков. «Чтоб его там комары загрызли», — мстительно подумал Ньют.

Томас спал крепким, безмятежным сном, как все омеги после Охоты, и будить его Ньюту не хотелось совершенно. Хотелось забраться в гамак, лечь сверху, уткнуться носом в шею Томаса и хотя бы на время забыть об этом идиотском распределении ролей и программе ПОРОКа. Но, увы, пока что у Ньюта не было никакого права забираться к Томасу в гамак, а ранняя побудка нужна была именно для того, чтобы это право у него появилось.

Еще несколько секунд посмотрев на спящего Томаса, Ньют осторожно потряс его за плечо. Едва Томас отрыл глаза, Ньют зажал ему рот.

— Ш-ш-ш, это я. Спокойно. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь из ребят проснулся и узнал о нашем маленьком утреннем собрании?

Напрягшийся было Томас расслабился и небрежным жестом убрал руку Ньюта со своего лица, мимолетным движением проводя большим пальцем по запястью.

— Каком собрании? — шепотом спросил он.

— Мы же хотели посоветоваться с Алби и Минхо. Они нас уже ждут, пойдем.

Подождав, пока Томас выпутается из гамака, Ньют взял его за руку и повел за собой в единственное место в Глэйде, где они могли поговорить, не опасаясь быть подслушанными.

— Кухня? Вы проводите секретные собрания на кухне?

— Сюда гарантированно никто не сунется, кроме Фрайпана, — спокойно пояснил Алби. — А ему можно доверять.

— И вообще, не место красит человека, — подмигнул Минхо. — Окей, давайте, рассказывайте, что вы там придумали.

Ньют вкратце изложил их идею про вызов и повторение Охоты, не забыв рассказать и о предложении Томаса найти какое-нибудь преимущество, которое увеличит их шансы на успех без открытого нарушения правил.

— Самое главное преимущество у вас уже есть, — сказал Алби, внимательно выслушав. — Совместимость. А что можно придумать сверх этого, я себе пока не представляю.

— А что если... — начал было Минхо, но потом сам себя перебил: — Нет, глупость.

— Нет уж, сказал «А» — говори и «Б», — требовательно заявил Томас. — Нам сейчас даже самые бредовые идеи не помешают. Так ведь, Ньют?

Ньют кивнул, польщенный тем, что Томас ищет у него поддержки.

— Смотрите, — начал Минхо. — Лабиринт всегда меняется между Охотами. И как это происходит — за одну ночь или постепенно — мы понятия не имеем. Потому что никто никогда не заходит в Лабиринт просто так.

— А почему, кстати? — спросил Томас. — Это запрещено? Там водятся какие-нибудь сторожевые монстры, пожирающие нарушителей?

— Нет, не запрещено, — сказал Алби и добавил, чуть менее уверенно: — И монстров там тоже нет. Наверное.

— Просто никому эта идея даже не приходила в голову, — ответил Ньют. — Мы привыкли, что Лабиринт — только для Охоты.

— Мне приходила, — признался Минхо. — Но я подумал, что это будет несправедливым преимуществом. А потом поймал Бена и перестал охотиться.

— Вот именно несправедливое преимущество нам сейчас и нужно, — сказал Томас.

— Минхо, то есть ты предлагаешь мне сходить в Лабиринт перед Охотой и изучить его? — уточнил Ньют. — Но чем это поможет? Меня приведет к Томасу и без знания Лабиринта.

— Но знание Лабиринта поможет выиграть время, — догадался Алби. — В одну и ту же точку можно попасть разными путями...

— ...и если выбрать кратчайший, — подхватил Минхо, — можно выиграть несколько минут на случай форс-мажора.

— В твоих инстинктах я не сомневаюсь, Ньют, — сказал Алби. — Но подстраховаться не мешает.

— Хорошо, хорошо, убедили, — Ньют поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Пункт первый: сходить на разведку в Лабиринт.

— И лучше несколько раз, — сказал Минхо. — Чтобы убедиться, что он изменился окончательно, и хорошо запомнить все коридоры.

— Верно, — кивнул Ньют. — Наверное, сегодня после заката и схожу, чтобы не затягивать. Днем не стоит, у ребят могут возникнуть вопросы.

— Я с тобой, — сказал Томас.

— Зачем? — удивился Ньют. — Ты во время Охоты все равно ничего не вспомнишь, тебя снова накачают препаратами, чтобы все было по-честному.

— Затем, чтобы ты не носился там в одиночку со своей больной ногой, — огрызнулся Томас. — И затем, чтобы не торчать тут, как отвергнутая жена короля в ожидании прекрасного принца, который спасет ее от одиночества.

— Только Гэлли не говорите, что вы его с королем сравнили, — фыркнул Минхо. — А то загордится и станет еще большим засранцем.

— Да куда уж больше, — проворчал Ньют.

— Нет предела совершенству, — ухмыльнулся Томас и дал пять Минхо.

Ньют с притворным раздражением закатил глаза — мол, и с кем меня угораздило связаться? — но на самом деле его радовало, что Томас быстро нашел общий язык с Минхо и Алби и, что гораздо важнее, общался с ними на равных. Некоторые омеги поначалу побаивались чужих альф (а кое-кто — даже своих), и Ньют никак не мог понять — то ли это от непривычной обстановки, то ли ПОРОК забивал омегам головы какой-нибудь чушью. 

За завтраком Ньют старался держаться подальше от Томаса: они решили, что не стоит пока слишком много времени проводить вместе на публике. Томас, впрочем, и так нашел, чем себя занять. Дождавшись, пока придет Гэлли и отстоит очередь за едой, он плюхнулся рядом и отобрал у него поднос.

— Эй, что за хуйня? — возмутился Гэлли. — Пойди и возьми себе завтрак.

— Но ты же мой альфа, — протянул Томас, хватая с тарелки полоску хрустящего бекона. — Ты должен меня холить, лелеять и добывать мне пропитание. Кстати, отличный бекон, — добавил он с набитым ртом.

Минхо с Ньютом, сидящие на противоположном конце стола, одновременно прыснули, но, поймав суровый взгляд Алби, немедленно сделали вид, что просто поперхнулись, и начали кашлять и стучать друг друга по спине. Чак, самый юный омега в Глэйде, смотрел на Томаса со смесью ужаса и благоговения.

Гэлли выглядел так, будто готов был ударить Томаса. Но, очевидно, вспомнив, чем грозит рукоприкладство по отношению к другому глэйдеру, сдержался, вскочил из-за стола и, что-то угрожающе пробурчав, снова пристроился в хвост очереди. Томас, пожав плечами, засунул в рот еще полоску бекона.

— Умно, — пробормотал Минхо так тихо, чтобы услышать его мог только сидящий рядом Ньют. — Хочет довести Гэлли до ручки.

— И тогда он сам захочет проиграть Охоту, лишь бы избавиться от занозы в заднице, — кивнул Ньют. — Я только боюсь, что он перегнет палку. Если Гэлли взорвется до того, как я брошу ему вызов, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

— Поговори с Томасом об этом, когда будете в Лабиринте, — предложил Минхо. — Конечно, если у вас не будет более важных дел.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — ответил Ньют, слегка покраснев. — А бекон сегодня и вправду удался.

После завтрака Ньют с Алби отправились на склад — так глэйдеры называли небольшой сарай за основным зданием, в котором хранились присылаемые ПОРОКом предметы первой необходимости. Официальным предлогом была внеочередная опись имущества (зная любовь Алби к порядку, никто не удивился), но на самом деле они хотели подыскать хоть какую-нибудь экипировку для похода в Лабиринт, потому что не самое лучшее решение — отправляться туда ночью без фонарика.

— И дорожной аптечки, — сказал Алби, придирчиво рассматривая теплые толстовки. — Как думаешь, эта Томасу подойдет?

— Нет, — покачал головой Ньют. — У него плечи широкие. Слушай, по-моему, аптечка — это уже слишком, мы же не в многодневный поход идем. И за лекарствами придется к Клинту с Джеффом идти, хочешь, чтобы весь Глэйд узнал раньше времени?

— Как знаешь. Только Фрайпану я все равно скажу. Во-первых, вода и пара бутербродов вам точно не помешают, во-вторых, у меня от моего омеги секретов нет.

— Справедливо. А с Гэлли что делать будем? Вдруг он все-таки решит попытаться наладить контакт с Томасом?

— Гэлли беру на себя. Загружу его работой так, что вечером ему будет не до контактов — отрубится без задних ног. А если Томас продолжит вести себя, как сегодня за завтраком, налаживание контактов ему и так грозить не будет.

— Ужасный характер, — сказал Ньют, складывая в холщовую сумку фонарик, толстовку, термос и блокнот с карандашом. — И что я в нем нашел?

Алби в ответ лишь рассмеялся, как будто услышал особенно удачную шутку. Ньют действительно шутил, но, как известно, в каждой шутке есть доля правды. Пообщавшись с Томасом, он никак не мог перестать думать о том, какую роль в их зарождающихся отношениях играют гормоны и что там еще связывает альф и омег, а какую — самая обычная симпатия.

В Глэйде никогда не бывало сумерек — за днем сразу следовала ночь, без переходов и прелюдий. Поэтому в Лабиринт Томас с Ньютом заходили в кромешной темноте. Высокие стены сливались с черным небом и казались бесконечными, а единственным звуком, нарушавшим тишину, был звук шагов. В сочетании это создавало довольно зловещий эффект.

— Какое уютное местечко, — сказал Томас, включая фонарик.

— Прибереги сарказм для Гэлли, — посоветовал Ньют, пытаясь нашарить в сумке собственный фонарик. — Хотя нет, не надо тратить сарказм на того, кто его не оценит.

Фонарики оказались маломощными и пробивали темноту всего на несколько шагов. Ориентироваться это не мешало, потому что все коридоры и развилки пока что были знакомыми, но и от жутковатой атмосферы избавиться не помогло.

— Просто мне как-то страшновато, — признался Томас и поежился, словно от холода. — Не от темноты, а вообще.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Ньют, взял Томаса за локоть и притянул ближе.

Фразу «Боюсь, что у нас может не получиться» Томасу озвучивать не пришлось: Ньют тоже боялся, просто со страхом справлялся по-своему. У Томаса был сарказм, у Ньюта — упрямое молчание.

— Скоро надо будет повернуть направо, — сказал Ньют после нескольких минут тишины.

Лабиринт, похоже, еще не успел измениться за прошедшие сутки, и дорога угадывалась все легче, словно отложилась где-то в подсознании.

— Вас понял... ой, — вскрикнул Томас, спотыкаясь о камень.

— Осторожней. — Ньют взял Томаса за руку. — Не хватало еще перед Охотой себе что-нибудь сломать.

— Просто голова на пару секунд закружилась.

— Эй, да у тебя пальцы ледяные. С тобой точно все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Ньют, резко останавливаясь.

— По-моему, нет, — ответил Томас. Его заметно потряхивало.

— Толстовку надень. И мою тоже.

Но даже в двух толстовках Томасу не становилось теплее. 

— Такое чувство, будто холод идет изнутри, — сказал он, обхватывая себя руками в тщетной попытке согреться. На этих словах Ньюта осенило.

— А ты инъекцию сегодня делал?

— Я похож на идиота, который ночью останется наедине с альфой, пропустив вечернюю инъекцию? — огрызнулся Томас. — Конечно, я ее сделал.

— Тогда понятия не имею, что это может быть. Ты идти-то можешь? Надо вернуться в Глэйд, показать тебя Клинту и Джеффу.

Ньют обхватил Томаса за талию, позволяя на себя опереться, и почувствовал, как тот мгновенно расслабился и даже дрожать вроде бы стал меньше.

— Ух ты, — удивленно сказал Томас, обнимая Ньюта одной рукой за плечи. — А мне, кажется, уже лучше.

— Это все мое целительное присутствие, — рассмеялся Ньют.

— Это сейчас шутка была? — неожиданно серьезно спросил Томас.

— Ну конечно, что же еще.

— Просто мне кажется, что ты угадал.

Томас повернул голову, уткнулся носом в шею Ньюта, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и пробормотал:

— Точно. Твое целительное присутствие.

— Объяснить не хочешь?

— Давай только присядем сначала.

Ньют расстелил на земле толстовки — все равно Томасу особого прока от них не было, и сел, прислонившись спиной к стене Лабиринта. Томас устроился между его ног и позволил обнять себя за талию и прижать к груди.

— Мне не хватает альфы, — сообщил он.

— Погоди, ты же сказал, что делал инъекцию.

— Да не при чем тут эта идиотская инъекция. Можно, знаешь ли, быть асексуальным и при этом любить обнимашки. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Ньют откинул голову и стукнулся затылком о стену, наказывая себя за собственную недогадливость. Отношения между альфами и омегами не сводились только к сексу, на котором ПОРОК так любил заострять внимание. Была еще, например, потребность в прикосновениях — вполне невинных, ни к чему большему не ведущих. Причем у омег эта потребность была выражена намного сильнее, и никакие инъекции ее не подавляли.

— Тактильное голодание, — сказал Ньют, крепче прижимая к себе Томаса. — Вы же с Гэлли друг к другу не прикасались даже. Ну, если не считать того, как ты ему врезал.

— Попробовал бы он ко мне прикоснуться, — хмыкнул Томас. — И не думаю, что его прикосновения помогли бы. Я ему не доверяю.

— А мне доверяешь, значит? — спросил Ньют, рассеянно поглаживая Томаса рукой по животу.

— Не задавай глупых вопросов, — ответил Томас, зевая. — Кстати, ты же понимаешь, что нам теперь придется обжиматься по укромным уголкам? Иначе я и в лазарет могу загреметь.

— Думаю, я как-нибудь это переживу.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Томас, откидывая голову на плечо Ньюта. — Но вообще, это пиздец как несправедливо. Альфой быть легче, наверное. Вас хотя бы не начинает трясти при отсутствии обнимашек.

— У нас свои проблемы, — уклончиво ответил Ньют, не став рассказывать о массе инстинктов, порой совершенно противоречащих друг другу, которые альфам приходилось ежедневно обуздывать.

— Угу, — согласился Томас и сонно засопел.

Ньют проснулся от сильного, но аккуратного тычка в ребра и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но, придавленный весом Томаса, смог лишь вяло трепыхнуться. Сложив руки на груди, над ними стоял Минхо.

— Хорошо устроились, — констатировал он со смешком.

Ньют, решив не размениваться на слова, вытащил из-под Томаса правую руку и продемонстрировал Минхо средний палец.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — невозмутимо заявил Минхо. — Давай, буди своего омегу, и будем отсюда выбираться. Рассвет скоро.

К счастью, пока они спали, Лабиринт не успел измениться, поэтому вернуться в Глэйд они успели до рассвета, и Ньют отправил Томаса досыпать — тот от близости альфы совсем разомлел и даже по Лабиринту брел в полусонном состоянии, вешаясь на Ньюта. 

Выспавшийся Томас явился на завтрак в приподнятом настроении, безропотно отстоял очередь за едой, даря Гэлли фальшивую надежду на то, что дерзкий омега все-таки понял свое место, а потом продолжил терроризировать своего «официального альфу». И, надо признать, в этом Томас был хорош.

Он не хамил, не провоцировал и не подвергал сомнению авторитет Гэлли. Он просто вел себя, как идеальная омега в представлении авторов бульварных романов, которые так любимы девушками, но не имеют совершенно ничего общего с реальностью. Ньют как-то пытался прочитать один из таких «шедевров» в мягкой обложке, забытый на кухне старшей сестрой, но его хватило ровно на пять страниц. Однако и этих пяти страниц оказалось достаточно, чтобы раскусить тактику Томаса и с наслаждением наблюдать за разыгрывающим спектаклем.

Томас неумело, но очень старательно флиртовал, хлопал ресницами и пересыпал свою речь уменьшительно-ласкательными словами. Он пел дифирамбы Гэлли, с восторгом рассказывая каждому проходящему мимо глэйдеру, какой его альфа сильный и умный. Зрелище было отвратительное и завораживающее одновременно.

Гэлли, несмотря на все свои недостатки, идиотом не был и прекрасно понимал, что над ним издеваются, но сделать ничего не мог и только скрежетал зубами, принимая комплименты, а после завтрака сорвался с места и куда-то понесся, сославшись на неотложные дела. Томас моментально согнал с лица глупое выражение и принялся не спеша доедать завтрак.

— Переигрывает, — покачал головой Минхо. — Ты с ним не говорил по этому поводу?

— Мы не успели, — ответил Ньют. — Сегодня поговорю. Кстати, поможешь организовать встречу наедине? Надо, чтобы кто-то нас подстраховал.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — нахмурился Минхо.

Ньюту пришлось рассказать о потребности Томаса в прикосновениях, и Минхо согласился, что этот вариант хоть и не идеальный, но лучший из доступных.

— Только не увлекайтесь, — предупредил он.

Ньют не увлекался. Ньют изо всех сил старался не увлекаться. У него ведь не было такой потребности в прикосновениях, как у омег, он прекрасно контролировал себя, ну что могло пойти не так?

Первое время все действительно шло как по маслу — кратковременных объятий хватало для того, чтобы Томас спокойно пережил очередной день. А потом Ньют вдруг начал замечать, что объятия начали становиться продолжительнее и продолжительнее — не потому, что в этом нуждался Томас, а потому, что Ньют не хотел его отпускать.

Формально Томас все еще был омегой Гэлли, но организм Ньюта, похоже, был твердо намерен игнорировать любые формальности и правила. Он явно считал Томаса своим и плевать хотел на то, что там было на самом деле.

Ежедневные уколы подавляли сексуальное желание, но присущая альфам потребность защищать и опекать никуда не девалась и становилась все сильнее. Подавлять ее было непросто, но Ньют изо всех сил старался не давать воли инстинктам. Да и Томас не походил на кого-то, кто нуждается в опеке и защите, он прекрасно мог сам о себе позаботиться и сам за себя постоять.

Чтобы не искушать судьбу, Ньют решил не ставить Томаса в известность о своем следующем походе в Лабиринт и отправиться туда сам. Прошлая их совместная «обзорная экскурсия» все равно не принесла особых результатов, и Ньют решил, что в одиночестве ему удастся продвинуться дальше.

Предупредив Минхо и Алби о том, что уходит, Ньют направился к воротам... у которых его уже ждал Томас в удобной обуви, теплой куртке и с сумкой через плечо.

— Алби или Минхо? — мрачно спросил Ньют и в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд конкретизировал: — Кто меня сдал — Алби или Минхо?

— Никто тебя не сдавал. Я и без них знал, что тебя сегодня понесет в Лабиринт.

— Откуда?

— Да понятия не имею! Просто знал — и все. Нутром чуял. Предвидел будущее, — раздраженно ответил Томас. — Так мы заходим или будем тут всю ночь стоять?

— Я так понимаю, шансов оставить тебя в Глэйде у меня ноль?

— Правильно понимаешь.

— Ладно, — сдался Ньют. — Только никаких привалов «на вздремнуть».

— Договорились, — легко согласился Томас и сделал приглашающий жест: — Только после вас.

Просить о привале в итоге пришлось Ньюту, у которого от блужданий по Лабиринту разболелась нога.

— Безнадежная идея, — проворчал он, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на земле. — Лабиринт не меняется. Нога болит от простой ходьбы. Не уверен, что из этого что-то выйдет.

— Эй, оставить панику, — попытался подбодрить Томас, но как-то не слишком убедительно.

Ньют в очередной раз поморщился от боли, и Томас снял куртку, свернул ее и подложил Ньюту под колено.

— Так лучше?

Ньют кивнул и похлопал ладонью по земле рядом с собой, приглашая Томаса сесть.

— Нервирует, знаешь ли, когда ты надо мной возвышаешься, — пояснил он, улыбаясь, и полез в сумку. Достав оттуда бутерброд и яблоко, он протянул еду Томасу. — Не знаю, как ты, а я проголодался.

— Ты взял два бутерброда и два яблока, — с удивлением сказал Томас.

— Ну... да. А что в этом такого? — поинтересовался Ньют, вгрызаясь в собственное яблоко.

— Ты собирался идти в Лабиринт один. Но взял два бутерброда и два яблока, — медленно повторил Томас. — Только не говори, что рассчитывал _настолько_ проголодаться.

Как только до Ньюта дошло, на что намекает Томас, он немедленно подавился яблоком.

— Инстинкт? — предположил Ньют, откашлявшись. В памяти моментально всплыла сцена за завтраком, когда Томас требовал у Гэлли бекон. Инстинкт практически первобытный, в условиях хорошо организованного Глэйда совершенно не нужный, заложенный из принципа «надейся на лучшее, но готовься к худшему».

Ньют решил, что инстинкт может послужить прекрасной отговоркой, вот только Томас не был дураком.

— Инстинкт, — кивнул он. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что инстинкты альфы не распространяются на каждого встречного омегу, иначе бы у вас там в Глэйде давно уже была сплошная анархия.

— И Гэлли от тебя так не шарахался бы.

— Именно.

В романах, которые так любила читать сестра Ньюта, за подобными диалогами обычно следовало какое-нибудь пылкое признание, но Ньют решил обойтись без признаний. Томас явно и так все понимал, а если не озвучивать — можно сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. И с поражением в Охоте так смириться, наверное, тоже будет проще.

Пока Ньют предавался печальным мыслям о поражении, Томас преспокойно съел бутерброд и яблоко — подношение альфы — а потом выжидающе посмотрел на Ньюта. Тот упрямо продолжал молчать, надеясь, что Томас не станет дальше развивать эту тему.

Томас и не стал — по крайней мере вербально. Вместо этого он неожиданно наклонился и мягко поцеловал Ньюта в губы. Первым порывом Ньюта было послать к черту весь самоконтроль, который он так старательно взращивал в последние дни. Но, как только он попытался притянуть Томаса к себе, тот разорвал поцелуй и отстранился.

— На этот раз все-таки забыл про вечернюю инъекцию? — попытался пошутить Ньют, чтобы избежать неловкого молчания.

— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься? — взорвался Томас, вскакивая на ноги. — Какого хера ты каждый раз сводишь все к этим гребаным инъекциям и инстинктам? Ты мне нравишься, понятно тебе, просто нравишься. И это не имеет никакого отношения к инстинктам.

— Имеет самое прямое отношение! — Ньют поднялся, опираясь о стену. Нога все еще болела, но ссориться с Томасом, глядя на него снизу вверх, ему не хотелось. — Потому что ты — омега, я — альфа, и именно поэтому мы влипли во все это дерьмо.

— Тогда скажи мне, альфа, — Томас буквально выплюнул последнее слово, — если все дело в том, что один из нас омега, а второй — альфа, почему ни один омега до меня не вызывал у тебя желания его поймать? Почему ты пытаешься вместе со мной выпутаться из этого дерьма, вместо того чтобы подождать следующей Охоты и нового омеги?

— Потому что...

— Потому что — что? Совместимость? — Томас со злостью пнул валяющуюся на земле куртку. — Вот только не надо пересказывать мне лекции советника Пейдж.

— Вот только не надо указывать мне, что делать, — огрызнулся Ньют и, признавая свое поражение, положил конец их спору самым идиотским способом: сгреб Томаса за футболку и поцеловал так, как альфа должен впервые целовать пойманного на Охоте омегу — жадно, напористо и властно.

— Это значит, что я тоже тебе нравлюсь? — спросил Томас, облизывая губы и обнимая Ньюта за талию. — Потому что Гэлли, я уверен, попытался бы заткнуть меня другим способом. Не таким приятным.

— Вот обязательно сейчас было вспоминать о Гэлли?

— Да, и я буду вспоминать о Гэлли каждый раз, когда мой альфа будет вести себя, как идиот, — ухмыльнулся Томас. — И ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

— Да, ты мне нравишься, нет, это не только инстинкт, а теперь давай выбираться отсюда, пока за нами опять не пришел Минхо.

Естественно, когда они вернулись в Глэйд, Томас поплелся за Ньютом вместо того, чтобы идти к своему гамаку. У Ньюта на такой случай была заготовлена длинная речь с кучей убедительных аргументов в пользу того, что спать им надо в разных гамаках, но после случившегося в Лабиринте эти аргументы казались не такими уж убедительными. Поэтому он просто сказал:

— Гамак на двоих не рассчитан.

— Ничего, выдержит как миленький, — отмахнулся Томас, опустил сумки на землю и, не дожидаясь приглашения, забрался в гамак.

Ньют критически оценил свободное место — точнее, его отсутствие — и осторожно лег сверху. Гамак провис почти до самой земли, но обрываться вроде бы не собирался. По крайней мере, Ньют на это очень надеялся.

— Удобно? Не тяжело? — спросил он, поудобнее устраиваясь на груди Томаса.

Тот не ответил, и Ньют в очередной раз позавидовал его способности моментально проваливаться в сон. Сам он еще долго лежал с закрытыми глазами, боясь пошевелиться и прислушиваясь к чужому сердцебиению.

— Ньют, Томас, проснитесь и пойте! — бодро отчеканил Чак. — А то без завтрака останетесь.

— Твою мать, Чак! — вяло возмутился Ньют, не поднимая головы. — А еще громче можешь? Чтобы прямо все-все узнали, что мы спим в одном гамаке.

— Все и так знают, — радостно сообщил Чак. — Потому что все уже встали, одни вы дрыхнете.

— Что-о?

Ньют выругался, попытался вскочить и едва не вывалился из гамака, но каким-то чудом умудрился не потерять равновесие. 

— Спалились, — угрюмо констатировал разбуженный Томас.

— Гэлли не примчался нас убивать, значит, все в порядке, — успокоил его Ньют, хотя и не был на сто процентов в этом уверен. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Томас и поцеловал Ньюта в макушку. Чак густо покраснел и поспешил ретироваться.

Придя на завтрак, Ньют занял свое привычное место между Алби и Минхо. Томас сидел рядом с Гэлли и молча ковырял вилкой яичницу, не обращая на альфу ни малейшего внимания.

— С Лабиринтом ничего не выходит, — пожаловался Ньют. — Он не меняется. И, думаю, не поменяется до самой охоты. Придется полагаться на инстинкты.

— Ну, попробовать стоило, — сказал Алби. — Кстати, об инстинктах. Как у тебя с ними?

— Плохо. Все труднее контролировать. Ну, вы сами сегодня утром все видели.

— Да и не только сегодня, — Минхо широко ухмыльнулся и одобрительно похлопал Ньюта по плечу.

— А почему плохо? — удивился Алби. — Это просто отлично.

— Что ж в этом отличного? Нам нужно думать об Охоте, а мы все время отвлекаемся.

— Алби, он правда дурак или просто прикидывается?

— Дурак, — решил Алби. — Ньют не умеет прикидываться, он слишком правильный.

— Сказал «мистер-в-Глэйде-все-живут-по-правилам-и-никак-иначе», — обиделся Ньют. — Ребята, вы о чем вообще?

— Точно дурак, — убежденно сказал Минхо. — Ньют, чем больше времени ты будешь проводить с Томасом наедине, тем быстрее найдешь его во время Охоты. Ну, мы так думаем.

— _Вы_ так думаете? — переспросил Ньют. — То есть вы это уже обсуждали? То есть... погодите. Вы ради этого и затеяли всю эту схему с Лабиринтом, что ли? Чтобы мы побыли наедине?

— Сначала мы действительно хотели узнать, как он меняется, — сказал Алби. — А потом увидели, что вам идет на пользу общество друг друга, и решили не вмешиваться.

— Сводники чертовы.

— Все для тебя, дружище. Можешь не благодарить, — великодушно заявил Минхо.

— И не собирался.

Какое-то время они ели молча. Ньют периодически поглядывал на противоположный конец стола, где Томас с Гэлли продолжали делать вид, что друг с другом незнакомы. Гэлли, похоже, сам был не рад, что заварил эту кашу, но и расхлебывать ее не спешил.

У Ньюта возникло искушение потянуть время и проверить, когда сотрудникам ПОРОКа надоест наблюдать за этим любовным треугольником. Но вмешательство ПОРОКа обычно было весьма радикальным — легче отсеять проблемного омегу из программы, чем пытаться разобраться. А позволить себе рисковать Томасом Ньют не мог.

— Хватит ждать, — решительно сказал он. — Алби, объявишь сегодня общее собрание? Хочу бросить Гэлли вызов и разобраться с этим раз и навсегда.

— Вот! Вот это поведение альфы! — обрадовался Минхо. — Требую место в первом ряду.

—Хм-м, — Алби задумчиво погладил подбородок, явно что-то прикидывая. — Завтра. Сегодня еще раз сходите в Лабиринт.

— Зачем? Алби, это бессмысленно, он не меняется. А если это твоя попытка устроить нам романтическое свидание — то с нас хватит. У меня и так уже все инстинкты на пределе.

— Поверь мне, — сказал Алби. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое «инстинкты на пределе». И вообще, это приказ, и он не обсуждается.

Алби очень редко давил авторитетом, тем более на Ньюта, который был его правой рукой, но в ситуации с Томасом он сделал это уже дважды, и Ньюта это напрягало.

— Хорошо, — буркнул он, вставая из-за стола — аппетит отбило напрочь.

Ньют взял с подноса яблоко и, проходя мимо Томаса, положил фрукт перед ним на стол.

— Угощайся, Томми.

Выражение лица Гэлли в этот момент было просто бесценным.

— Я знаю, что вы задумали, — сказал Гэлли, догнав Ньюта.

— И? — спросил Ньют. Он был готов к тому, что за этим заявлением последует какая-нибудь угроза, но уже достиг того блаженного состояния, в котором ему было совершенно все равно и просто хотелось поскорее покончить с этим цирком.

— И я не собираюсь тебе поддаваться.

— Я на это и не рассчитывал, — ответил Ньют и ускорил шаг, надеясь, что Гэлли поймет намек и не будет затягивать разговор. — Пропадет вся прелесть Охоты. Скучно побеждать соперника, который заранее настроен на поражение.

— Так уверен в своей победе? — дерзко поинтересовался Гэлли.

Ньют его не понимал. Он мог понять боязнь остаться в одиночестве, ему самому это чувство было прекрасно знакомо, но вот желание просто ради самоутверждения бороться за то, в чем на самом деле не нуждаешься, в картину мира Ньюта не укладывалось. Гэлли словно пытался что-то доказать — но что и кому?

— Это того не стоит, — сказал Ньют невпопад в ответ на собственные мысли, а не на вопрос Гэлли.

— Что? — не понял Гэлли.

— Ты же сам видишь, что ничего не выйдет. Тебе это не нужно. Подожди еще немного — и обязательно поймаешь подходящего омегу.

Ньют скривился от собственных слов, напомнивших ему колонку с жизнеутверждающими советами из раритетного глянцевого журнала — одного из тех, что валялись в комнате его сестры вперемешку с женскими романами.

— Я все равно не собираюсь тебе поддаваться, — процедил Гэлли сквозь зубы и наконец-то отстал.

— Оке-ей, — протянул Ньют себе под нос, недоумевая, к чему Гэлли вообще затеял этот разговор.

В Лабиринт Ньют с Томасом решили отправиться сразу после ужина — скрываться смысла не было, весь Глэйд уже был в курсе. Некоторые даже подходили к Ньюту за ужином, хлопали по плечу и желали удачной Охоты.

— А потом они будут кричать «Акела промахнулся», — фыркнул Ньют, минуя очередной поворот.

— Не уверен, что Гэлли оценит шутку, — усмехнулся Томас, судя по всему, нисколько не сомневавшийся в победе Ньюта.

— Он, кстати, пытался сегодня после завтрака со мной поговорить, — сказал Ньют, потирая плечо — кожа в месте инъекции неприятно зудела. — Запугивал, что не станет поддаваться.

— Тоже мне, — хмыкнул Томас, расстегивая пуговицы на футболке-хенли. — Слушай, тебе не кажется, что стало как-то жарко?

Ньют резко остановился и с осуждением посмотрел на Томаса.

— Неудачная попытка. Неужели так сложно до завтра дотерпеть?

— Нет, я серьезно, — сказал Томас, вытирая пот со лба тыльной стороной кисти.

Ньют нахмурился. В Глэйде бывало прохладно по ночам, но никогда не было жары, дождей, снега — в общем, погода никогда радикально не менялась. У ночной прохлады, по предположению Ньюта, было конкретное предназначение — заставить сложившиеся пары теснее прижиматься друг к другу, привыкать к близости. А вот в жаре никакого смысла не было.

Можно, конечно, было предположить, что дело в Томасе, а не в погоде, как в ту ночь, когда он начал мерзнуть, но Ньют и сам заметил, что становится жарко. Или это было самовнушение?

— И плечо чешется, — пожаловался Томас и начал стягивать футболку, ухватив за ткань на спине. — Эй, не смотри на меня так, будто я коварный соблазнитель невинных альф. Я просто хочу посмотреть, что у меня с плечом.

— Иди сюда.

Ньют взял Томаса за руку, провел кончиками пальцев по бицепсу — ни припухлости, ни покраснения, ничего.

— Не больно?

— Не-а, — помотал головой Томас. — Был зуд, но, кажется, уже прошел.

Он сделал шаг, другой, подходя к Ньюту вплотную, положил руку на талию. Ньют нервно сглотнул и почувствовал, что у него голова идет кругом — не фигурально, а вполне буквально. Он пошатнулся, и Томас сильнее прижал его к себе.

— Вот сволочи! Наверняка что-то в сыворотку подмешали, — дошло до Ньюта.

— А это возможно? — спросил Томас, касаясь губами виска Ньюта.

— Нет, — сказал Ньют после секундного размышления, отстранился, снял худи вместе с майкой и швырнул на землю, а потом снова прижался к Томасу и вцепился в его плечи. — Подмешать не могли. А подменить могли.

— Чем?

Одной рукой Томас все еще обнимал Ньюта за талию, а второй нежно поглаживал спину обманчиво успокаивающим жестом.

— Есть инъекции для одиночек, а есть — для пар, — выдохнул Ньют, вздрагивая. — Меньше концентрация. Слегка другой эффект.

— Ничего себе — «слегка другой», — простонал Томас, уже не сдерживаясь. — Что делать будем?

— Будем помнить о том, что нельзя идти на поводу у гормонов, — сказал Ньют Томасу на ухо и прихватил зубами мочку.

— Нельзя, — согласился Томас, отступая к стене. — Мы прекрасно можем себя контролировать.

— Угу, — промычал Ньют между поцелуями в шею. — Замечательно можем.

— А если ты знаешь, что мы можем, — сказал Томас, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке Ньюта, — и я знаю, что мы можем, то зачем нам это доказывать?

Где-то в этой логике имелся изъян, но Ньют уже был не в состоянии его найти. Он высвободился из объятий, уперся руками в стену по обе стороны от Томаса и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Если ты у меня сейчас спросишь какую-нибудь чушь, типа уверен ли я, я тебе врежу, — тяжело дыша, предупредил Томас и в подтверждение серьезности своих намерений принялся расстегивать штаны.

Угроза была не пустая: свою способность врезать альфе Томас наглядно продемонстрировал еще в первые минуты их знакомства. А еще Ньют знал, что его омега не нуждается в настойчивой опеке, поэтому затолкал подальше те из своих инстинктов, которые требовали десять раз переспросить, прежде чем действовать, и хрипло сказал:

— Повернись.

— Порок — это хорошо, — слегка нервно хихикнул Томас и сделал, как было велено: развернулся к стене и вцепился пальцами в оплетающие ее заросли.

Ньют прижался к нему всем телом, прихватил зубами загривок и провел губами вдоль позвоночника, опускаясь на колени. Остатки неуверенности, вызванной мыслями о том, что во всем виноваты гормоны, окончательно развеялись. Ньют прекрасно понимал, что без гормонов не обошлось, без них реакция была бы не такой сильной, но больше не чувствовал себя так, будто выбор сделали за него. Выбор делал он сам, изо дня в день один и тот же.

Ньют стянул с Томаса штаны вместе с бельем, провел языком между ягодиц, ощущая влагу. В этом не было ничего неожиданного — Ньют знал, как работает организм омег, советник Пейдж накрепко вдолбила альфам в голову всю необходимую информацию, прежде чем отправить в Глэйд. Но все равно осознание того, что это на его близость так реагирует тело Томаса, ошеломляло и пьянило.

Палец повторил путь языка, с легкостью проник внутрь на одну фалангу.

— Блядь, — выругался Томас сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Можешь не нежничать.

— Куда-то спешишь? — спросил Ньют, просовывая палец глубже и сцеловывая капли пота с поясницы. — Алби сказал, можем до утра не возвращаться.

На самом деле инстинкты требовали у него того же, что и Томас, — взять свое как можно быстрее, не размениваясь на нежности. Время для нежностей приходило потом. Но Ньют все еще не был уверен, что у них будет это «потом», поэтому не торопился

— Ну же, — пробормотал Томас, прогибаясь в пояснице и насаживаясь на пальцы — уже два — как будто бы ему было мало. Конечно же, ему было мало, Ньют даже представить себе не мог, насколько — омеги все чувствовали в разы острее, ведь им не надо было контролировать ситуацию. Но поддаваться на просьбы Ньют не собирался, а перехватить инициативу Томас не мог, только не в первый раз.

Ньют успокаивающе погладил Томаса по бедру и потянулся к пуговице на своих штанах. Он несколько раз провел рукой по вставшему члену в том же ритме, в котором трахал пальцами Томаса. Тот уже не пытался торопить, просто покорно стоял, прислонившись лбом к стене, и учащенно дышал.

Ньюта вдруг накрыло ощущением неправильности происходящего: не так у них должно все было произойти. Не в Лабиринте, не в спешке, не с осознанием того, что первый раз может оказаться единственным. Но если это поможет ему быстрее найти Томаса, поймать и никогда не отпускать — то черт с ним.  
Входя одним плавным движением, Ньют укусил Томаса в месте, где шея переходит в плечо — не игриво, как до этого прихватывал зубами загривок, а всерьез, оставляя отметину, клеймо. Томас дернулся под ним от боли и неожиданности, но сразу же расслабился, наклонил голову в знак покорности. Ньют прижался губами к месту укуса, будто извиняясь за приступ собственничества, и начал двигаться.

— Завтрашняя Охота будет удачной, — горячо пообещал Ньют, — завтра я тебя поймаю.

Томас вместо ответа застонал, упираясь руками в стену и подаваясь назад. Ньют знал, что, оказавшись завтра в Лабиринте, Томас не будет помнить этих слов, не будет помнить о том, что у него есть альфа, но все равно озвучил обещание, как будто это делало его более весомым.

Томас кончил первым с приглушенным вскриком, и Ньют, совершенно забыв о том, что хотел перестраховаться, последовал за ним, прижимаясь всем телом и снова целуя оставленную метку.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — сказал Томас, когда к нему вернулась возможность членораздельно излагать свои мысли. — Хотя ты этого и не вспомнишь.

— Ты о чем? — рассеянно спросил Ньют, отряхивая майку от пыли. Наверное, стоило взять с собой смену одежды, но он совершенно не рассчитывал на то, что поход в Лабиринт обернется тем, чем обернулся.

— Разве Алби тебя не предупредил?

— О чем? — повторил Ньют.

— Воспоминания перед Охотой сотрут не только мне, вам с Гэлли тоже, — пояснил Томас.

Он не спешил одеваться и стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, совсем как в день Охоты, когда Ньют увидел его впервые.

— Нет, не предупредил, — покачал головой Ньют. — А ты давно знаешь? Мог бы и поставить меня в известность, между прочим, — обиженно добавил он, швыряя в Томаса его хенли.

— Эй, я сам об этом узнал час назад. И думал, ты в курсе. Не злись.

Надев хенли, Томас подошел к Ньюту, уже привычным движением обнял и уткнулся носом в плечо.

— Я не злюсь, — вздохнул Ньют. — Я просто терпеть не могу быть не в курсе. Особенно если это касается лично меня.

— Понимаю. Забей.

Вместо ответа Ньют крепче обнял Томаса. Близость действовала умиротворяюще, и очень хотелось запомнить это ощущение, сохранить его, хотя оба понимали, что это невозможно, и через несколько часов они вообще забудут о существовании друг друга.

— Слушай, я знаю, что нам тут можно хоть всю ночь провести, — сказал Томас, зевая, — но как-то не хочется спать на земле. Возвращаемся?

— Возвращаемся. Через пять минут, — Ньют потянулся за поцелуем.

* * *  
Ньют остановился на перекрестке, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Обычно на Охоте альфам было не до раздумий, доминировала одна-единственная мысль. Чаще всего — «найти и поймать, прежде чем это успел сделать кто-то другой». У Ньюта в последние месяцы — «не спешить, потому что игра не стоит свеч».

Но в этот раз все было по-другому. Инстинкт «найти и поймать» снова включился и работал в полную силу, но ощущение было странное, как будто Ньют искал что-то потерянное, а не ловил омегу, с которым никогда жизни не встречался.

Лабиринт, как всегда, был незнаком, за прошедшие Охоты его рисунок еще не повторялся, но Ньют ни разу не усомнился в том, какой поворот выбрать. Все было слишком легко, а в таких случаях всегда имеется какой-нибудь подвох. На Охоте не бывает легко.

Ньют сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и долгих выдохов, чтобы успокоиться и прогнать так некстати пришедшие в голову мысли, которые могли стоить ему победы. 

— Соберись, — сказал он самому себе, — осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Ни на секунду не задумавшись, Ньют свернул в правый коридор, который вел к центру Лабиринта. Почему-то он был уверен в том, что этот омега не станет метаться по Лабиринту в поисках выхода, как делали многие. И эта уверенность оправдалась.

Омега сидел по-турецки у стены, оплетенной каким-то вьющимся растением (Ньют мимоходом заметил, что некоторые стебли были разорваны, как будто за них с силой цеплялись). Он был совершенно спокоен, словно пришел на свидание, а не играл роль приманки и одновременно вознаграждения. Словно это был его собственный выбор.

Ньют застыл, все еще ожидая подвоха: вот сейчас у него заболит нога, или из соседнего коридора появится еще один альфа, или омега решит продемонстрировать характер, прежде чем сдастся на милость победителя. Но омега лишь поднял голову и в упор посмотрел на Ньюта: мол, ну и чего ты ждешь?

В несколько шагов преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Ньют опустился на колени возле омеги. Он знал, что так на его месте поступили бы немногие — ну где это видано, альфа на коленях перед омегой? — но Ньюту гораздо важнее было заслужить доверие, чем подчинить. И он был совершенно уверен, что это сработает.

Омега наклонил голову, признавая Ньюта победителем Охоты. В месте, где шея переходит в плечо, темнела отметина — след зубов, клеймо альфы. Как будто Ньют был не первым, кто поймал этого омегу. Но самое странное — вид отметины не вызвал у Ньюта никаких негативных эмоций. Наоборот, это почему-то показалось ему _правильным_. Он наконец нашел то, что потерял.

Ньют прижался губами к метке и приподнял подбородок омеги двумя пальцами, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Меня зовут Ньют.

— Томас. Выведи меня отсюда, Ньют.

Собравшиеся у входа в Лабиринт глэйдеры встретили их оглушительными аплодисментами.

— Ничего себе теплый прием, — сказал Томас удивленно, сжимая руку Ньюта.

— Понятия не имею, что на них нашло, — озадаченно пробормотал Ньют, обнимая Томаса за талию и притягивая к себе. Ему вдруг очень захотелось спрятать своего омегу от всеобщего внимания. Где-то на ближайшие пару месяцев.

— Что ж, улыбаемся и машем, — усмехнулся Томас.

— Улыбаемся и машем, — кивнул Ньют. — Добро пожаловать в Глэйд, Томми.


End file.
